Chimera
Chimeras are the commanders of the Armored Beetles. A single Chimera can command many Archenars at once. They are larger than the Archenars and killing them can make the Archenars flee from the battle. Currently, two types of Chimeras have been identified: * Chimera codename 'Deneb' * Chimera codename 'Antares' Chimera Deneb Chimera Deneb, despite being a commander of the Armored Beetles does not resemble a beetle at all. Instead it looks like and alien creature with four red tentacles floating upwards and eight black tentacles below its body. The main brown-colored body of Deneb is covered almost entirely by a black protective outer shell. These chimeras are not aggressive and they don't attack their enemies. But they can lead an enormous amount of Archenars into a battle. They are also much easier to kill than the even bigger Chimera 'Antares'. Chimera Antares Chimera Antares is a recent discovered species of the Chimeras. They look like a very enlarged beetle. They are very large compared to Deneb and Antares (think of an elephant and mouse). Their body is covered by dark blue protective shell and they have yellow wings and red eyes. It also has a third red eye in the middle of its head. The Antares, unlike the Deneb are quite aggressive, presumably due to the presence of the third eye. It can also command larger amounts of Archenars than the Deneb. They can shoot several powerful green lasers at once that can destroy buildings with ease. These lasers can also be directed according to its will to strike the enemy. Instead of using multi-beam lasers it can also converge the lasers into a single even more powerful laser beam attack. They are a lot harder to kill than the Chimera Deneb. Antares' Third Eye The Chimera Antares third eye has its own mind and can influence the consciousness and desires of the others. It can remain alive even after it is removed from the Antares and is able to regenerate and heal its wounds. Despite it being only an eye, it can easily talk and interact with others. Plot Chimera Deneb commanded an enormous amount of Archenars to attack Mistgun, sometime before the ranking match between fireteams E601 and E571. The whole city was put in lockdown and every fireteam was asked to help the citizens or fight the beetles. The beetles were able to breach the security walls of Mistgun but Deneb was soon destroyed by a team of A Rankers in Mistgun. But the Archenars who should have retreated when Deneb was defeated, did not do so and continued attacking Mistgun. And the Wizards concluded that this was due to the presence of another Chimera somewhere in the battlefield. As Kanata and E601 were fighting the Archenars, that were inside the city, a new Chimera emerged from the dead bodies of Archenars that were killed by Misora's Strike Blaster. This Chimera, which was later codenamed 'Antares' was very large and shot its own fatal attack at Misora which was blocked just in time by Kanata. It then started to destroyed the city with its multi-laser attack. Both Rico and Lecty were trapped beneath the rubble of the destroyed buildings. Kanata decided to show his full powers for the first time in quite a while and went to fight it himself. Antares shot many laser beams at Kanata but Kanata evaded them all and managed to chop off its third eye which fell to the ground. Antares then focused all his power in a single laser beam attack but was ultimately defeated by Kanata's Strike Blaster. The third eye was found by Real Nua who was immediately entranced by the third eye. The eye was taken to the Alchemists department for research and was found to have regenerative abilities. Real Nua was able to implant this ability into himself and is shown to be further influenced by the eye. Gallery Deneb1.jpg|Deneb Antares.jpg|Antares antaresemerging.jpg|Antares emerging from the dead Archenars antareslaser.jpg|Antares attack antareseye.jpg|Antares' Third eye Category:Insects Category:Enemies